Everybody's Changing
by jennied
Summary: An Adam and Charlie story, what happens when everything around you changes and you fall for your best friend? SLASH. New chapter!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note** - Right well this is my first ever Mighty Ducks story which would also suggest that it's also my first ever Charlie and Adam slash story. So if you don't like slash then don't read this story you have been warned.

I decided to write this after someone reviewed one of my Friends stories and I decided to check out their profile to see what their fave stories were which led me to an Adam and Charlie slash story which I LOVED so I figured I'd give it a whirl and write one of my own. Yeh you didn't need to know any of that but I thought I'd tell you anyway lol!

So with that out of the way I hope you enjoy this tiny little teaser to the story and please review and let me know what you think! I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism, no flames please it wastes your time and mine :)

Also I own none of the characters but I do own the Mighty Ducks trilogy on DVD :)

* * *

**Prologue – Adam's POV**

I don't know when things changed between us... in fact I don't know if things have changed between us!

I think maybe it's me who's changed.

Yeah it's me. I'm most definitely not the same person around him anymore.

I don't know if he's noticed... I don't think he has but yeah... things aren't the same... not anymore.

Not since I realised I'm in love with Charlie Conway!


	2. Not a Disney Movie

**Authors Note** – I owe the bit about unrequited love to my experience with a certain guy who didn't feel the same, big awww for me lol, but I'm sure most of us have been there, wanting someone we can't have...

Anyway on with the story...

* * *

**Adam's POV**

I don't know when it happened. It's not like I woke up one morning and just decided that I was in love with Charlie. It wasn't like one of those Disney films where the mermaid/princess/town outcast whatever sees the prince and its love at first sight... because firstly this isn't a Disney movie, this is real life, and I'm not a princess; I'm not even a prince...

Anyway I'm rambling let's just say Disney haven't ever covered the guy falling in love with another guy. But whatever that's not important; when I first met Charlie I guess you could say we were enemies. When I was a Hawk and I got forced to join District Five because of the boundary change it sucked! I thought my world was ending, I couldn't think of anything worse. I mean I'd taken Charlie out in matches and me and the other Hawks had interrogated District Five – so I hated it. I didn't think they were going to welcome me with welcome arms but as it turned out it was the best thing to ever happen to me.

Charlie was the first one to welcome me, even when everyone else looked like they wanted to kill me, Charlie was there, with those little words 'on behalf of the Ducks, I'd like to say welcome.'

It took us all a while but eventually we bonded, Charlie always seemed to keep a look out for me, warning me when there were enforcers after me and when I got knocked out in the Pee Wee Finals by the Hawks I knew then for sure that I was no longer a part of them. I was a Duck and I'd found friends for life.

So yeah Charlie was my friend and it just went from there. I grew to realise just what a great guy he was. He was always there for me and the other Ducks. But I think I realised I liked him as more than a friend after the Junior Goodwill Games. I mean I was only ever concerned about scouts in the stands never girls and when my wrist got bust Charlie was the first one to see if I was ok, he was always furious when ever I got hurt and he was always there sticking up for me whenever someone had a go at me. But I think the deciding factor was when Charlie gave up his spot for me... me! I realised this guy was special. I mean it meant so much to us all to play in that final match against Iceland and he gave it up for me... me! I still can't get over that! Yeah it was definitely then that I realised I was different, realised I liked guys, I was gay... but I liked one guy more than any other.

It wasn't until we came to Eden Hall that I realised I loved him though. When I got moved to Varsity I realised how much I missed him and that's why I came back to the JV team because I loved Charlie... Yeah that's right Charlie Conway. Captain Charlie. The Mighty Ducks leader and the least gay guy imaginable. I've told myself god knows how many times that I'm being stupid – I am just setting myself up for heartbreak, the unimaginable pain that comes from loving someone you can never have. Not that I've ever told Charlie how I feel, not that I ever would! I don't need to. Charlie is straight! Him being with Linda kind of confirms that.

God Linda, stupid, perfect, know it all, jock hating Linda! Actually that's not fair. Linda is a nice girl it's just when I see her with him it feels like I'm being physically stabbed... see I told you there was unimaginable pain involved.

And god the night Charlie told me about her, how he thought she could really be the one, I've never wanted to run away from a situation so much in my life. But no I forced myself to stay there, put a smile on my face and told him how happy I was for him whilst secretly wanting to scream out loud at him – to ask how he could do this to me?! How he couldn't tell that he may as well have ripped my heart out of my chest and smashed it into a million pieces!

Anyway, I guess that's kind of melodramatic but no matter how much I tell myself this and no matter how much I know all of the facts, it's never going to happen, get over it, get over him, I can't. I can't stop loving him because loving someone isn't about rationality and you can't help who you fall for!

I just wish I hadn't fallen for him! Charlie... perfect, loveable, gorgeous... nope I'm not going to say it, because ultimately I'm just heading for heartbreak but you know what even though I don't want to go there, down that road of heartbreak, I can't stop myself, cos I love him... and I know I'm not going to stop!

Love isn't rational and you can't choose who you fall in love with! And even if I could, well then I guess I'd still choose to fall in love with Charlie...


	3. Approaching Meltdown

**Author's Note** – Thank you sooo much for the lovely reviews :)

You've really made me feel welcome in the Mighty Ducks fanfiction world lol!

I nearly didn't post this story but I'm glad I did, cos I'm having such fun writing it and I'm glad some people out there are enjoying it :)

Anyway on with the show (or story lol) two chapters for you today hehe...

* * *

'Hey Banksie.' Charlie shouted as he spotted Adam walking down the crowded Eden Hall corridor.

Adam stopped and turned around to face him before attempting to push his way through the mass of students to get back to Charlie's locker.

'Hey Charlie what's up?' Adam asked.

'I was just wondering if you'd help me with some hockey practice after last period today?' Charlie asked.

Adam shrugged concealing a smile. 'Sure that'd be great.'

Charlie smiled. 'Meet you at the rink at 5pm?'

'Yeah that's fine.' Adam replied as he began to rush off to class.

'Cya later Banksie.' Charlie shouted as he shut his locker and began to make his own way to class.

* * *

Adam was already skating on the rink when Charlie arrived. Adam waved as Charlie put his skates on and then skated over to him.

'Hey.' Charlie greeted.

'Hey.' Adam replied smiling. 'So what do you want to practice first then?' He asked.

'Well I was thinking I was a little weak in practice yesterday with that whole making your opponent make the first move thing. I still haven't quite got the hang of that.' Charlie shrugged. 'So I guess you could give me a hand with that.' He stated.

'Sure.' Adam nodded facing Charlie. He placed a puck he'd brought with him onto the ice. 'Take the puck then.' He said.

Just as Charlie was about to take the puck, Adam swiped it away from him.

'First mistake Spazway.' Adam laughed. 'I made you make the first move.'

Adam skated off to slip the puck into the net on the far side of the rink. He then spun around to face Charlie who stood dumbfounded at what had just happened.

'I don't think that's how it goes cake-eater.' Charlie laughed. 'But if you want to play it like that.' He continued faking huffiness, putting his hand on his hip.

'Yep.' Adam giggled skating up to Charlie with the puck. 'Make me make the first move!' He laughed skating off again.

Charlie skated after him eventually getting in front of him and daring him to make the first move. As they approached the net Adam lifted up his hockey stick but Charlie anticipated the move, swiped the puck from him and took the puck back to the other net to score.

'Yes!' Charlie shouted pumping his fist in the air as he skated in circles around Adam.

Adam laughed. 'Now that's more like it!'

* * *

After an hour of laughing and perfecting numerous hockey moves Adam and Charlie took to the bench.

'I am so tired.' Charlie said as he stepped off the ice rink and walked over to the bench before collapsing onto it. 'I don't even think Captain Blood made me work this hard.' He joked.

Adam laughed, smiled and then nodded in agreement. 'We've had fun though.'

'Yeah we have.' Charlie beamed.

Adam sat next to Charlie and began to take off his skates.

Charlie looked at him. 'So what's new with you?' He asked.

Adam looked at him. 'Nothing exciting, what about you?'

Charlie sighed.

'Oh dear that sounds ominious.' Adam said sympathetically.

'It's just... it's just Linda.' Charlie answered running his hands through his hair.

Adam began to put on his shoes, he had a feeling he might be needing them to run the hell away from the situation and whatever Charlie was going to tell him. God just please don't let him tell me he's getting engaged, Adam's brain thought going into meltdown.

'Banksie, did you hear me?' Charlie asked knocking Adam out of his daze and bringing him back to reality.

'Huh sorry.' Adam replied, he suddenly realised he'd been spaced out for a full five minutes.

Charlie rolled his eyes and sighed. 'I said I'm thinking of breaking up with Linda... I just don't feel the same about her anymore infact I haven't for a long time.'

Adam tried to contain the beam that was threatening to break out on his face. He cleared his throat.

'I'm sorry.' He offered.

Charlie looked at him intently and cocked his head awkwardly. 'Really?' He asked.

'Of course.' Adam replied. He put his arm round Charlie's shoulder and repeated his statement. 'I'm sorry... but why be miserable with someone, why string them along, that's not fair you know. Why make it more complicated than it really needs to be.'

'You're right.' Charlie said resting his head on Adam's hand.

Adam felt his heartbeat increase by the close proximity. He thought his chest might explode.

'Linda deserves to be happy. I deserve to be happy.' Charlie continued. 'And I'm not happy with Linda and I can't string her along, she deserves to be with someone who really likes her and I deserve the same.'

'Huh huh.' Adam answered nervously.

Charlie straightened up and swung one leg either side of the bench to look at Adam.

'Thanks Banksie.' Charlie said staring at him intensely.

'You're welcome.' Adam practically croaked as he resisted the urge to lean his face towards Charlie's, resisted the urge to brush his lips against his.

'It's going to be hard though I don't want to hurt her.' Charlie said. 'It's not easy, it's going to hurt me too... you know.' Charlie said touching Adam's leg for emphasis and approval.

Adam jumped up as if he'd been shot. 'I've gotta go.' He babbled starting to back away.

Charlie looked confused. Think, think he ordered his brain trying to salvage the situation... trying to dispel the weirdness.

'English!' Charlie suddenly blurted out.

'What?' Adam asked it was his turn to be confused.

'English – would you help me with my English homework I really struggled in class today.' Charlie stated.

'Erm yeah sure.' Adam garbled rushing off.

Charlie shook his head in disbelief.

What the hell had just happened?


	4. Now It's Obvious

**Charlie's POV**

I'd been thinking for a while that things weren't exactly the same between me and Banksie.

I mean yeah we got on like we always did but there always seemed to be this, like, awkwardness and weird tension between us. We've never spoken about it but I know it's there and I don't know why.

To be honest though I just got on with it because when we were on the ice playing hockey things were fine and to me that was what was important as long as we were the Ducks and the hockey was fine I knew we'd always be able to work through anything.

I guess that's why I asked Banksie to practice with me after school tonight. I figured if we took some shots, practiced our triple deke, things might get better. And for a while things were fine – you know it kind of felt like us again. Then I mentioned Linda and how I'm beginning to think we're not right for one another, how I've thought it for a while and Banksie went weird and then the hockey wasn't fine and suddenly we really weren't fine!

I tried to arrange a study session for him to help me with my English homework to try and salvage the situation see if we could talk but he just got the hell out of there and now suddenly it's obvious... things haven't been the same between us since we came to Eden Hall, since I started seeing Linda...

Linda...

Banksie's face seemed to light up when I told him I was going to break up with her but then he freaked out and it's obvious. Banksie likes Linda but feels guilty because he's my friend and doesn't think its right to go after a friend's ex.

I guess I can understand that but really Linda means nothing to me not anymore. Ok that sounded harsh, I mean, I like her but just as a friend. Maybe at first I thought she was the one but the night I told Banksie that was the night we'd won the JV/Varsity match and I was on a high. In the days that followed that I realised Linda wasn't the one – there were no real sparks between us, it was nice but just in a friendship kind of way. So I realised she didn't mean anything to me. Not in a way that I want from a partner. I want passion and fire. That all consuming tingling feeling you get when you touch, the sparks that fly when you kiss. I want closeness and intimacy and that's not there with Linda...

But seriously this is way too deep and complicated... I need sleep.

Hopefully things will seem different in the morning...


	5. Fifty Six Fibres in a Strand on a Lace

**Author's Note** – So in the film I always thought it was only the out of state Ducks that lived in the dorms at Eden Hall but after reading tons of stories on here it seems most people think all the Ducks lived in, so in this story that's what I'm going with. Plus it makes them able to have private conversations in their rooms!

Anyway hope you enjoy this latest chapter and thank you so, so, so much for the reviews. Am glad you're enjoying the story so far! It makes me want to keep writing when I know some people are out there and enjoying the fic so thanks I appreciate it!

* * *

The next day after several classes the Ducks had gathered in the changing rooms and were getting kitted up ready for their training session. Adam and Charlie were on polar opposite sides of the room, which had not gone unnoticed by the rest of the Ducks seeing as how they had been practically inseparable since Adam had come back to the JV team.

'Hey cake eater what's wrong? I thought you and Charlie had kissed and made up since the Varsity fight.' Goldberg teased.

'Yeah what's going on guys?' Averman asked.

Charlie looked at Adam who promptly looked down at the floor, it seemed tying his laces was suddenly very interesting.

'We're fine. Just drop it.' Charlie stated briskly as he stormed out of the changing room.

Averman looked at Goldberg. 'Sorry I asked.' He said.

'Adam?' Connie prompted attempting to get some answers.

Adam looked at her. 'What it's fine.' He stated before he too exited the changing room.

Connie shook her head. 'What is with those two?' She asked.

Fulton looked at the door suspiciously before turning to face Connie. 'Who knows?' He shrugged. 'But they'll sort it out you know what they're like. Anyway let's go play some hockey.'

'Hockey.' The Ducks shouted before trooping out of the changing room to the ice rink.

* * *

'No, no, no, no! Coach Orion shouted at Charlie. 'What are you doing?'

Charlie raised the visor on his hockey mask. 'Well I thought I'd see how good of a Bash Brother I could be.' He joked.

Coach Orion didn't appreciate the humour. 'I told you to work with Adam, not Fulton and Dean, you're supposed to be working on your man on man marking.'

'Well I just...' Charlie started.

'Just nothing Charlie you do as I tell you ok. I thought we'd got past all this acting out.'

'Yes Coach.' Charlie retorted. He pulled a face as Coach Orion skated away to assist Guy and Averman.

'Twenty laps for that Conway and then you can hit the showers.'

Charlie stood slack jawed before beginning the laps. He didn't argue. God that guy didn't miss a trick.

* * *

The Ducks sat in the changing room, following their practice, waiting for Coach Orion. Charlie was already dressed having been sent in early.

'Good work today Ducks.' Coach Orion stated as he entered the changing room. 'Conway...' Coach Orion continued looking directly at him. 'Now I don't know what's going on with you...' He continued as he looked at Adam, obviously he had some idea. 'But when it affects your hockey I want to know about it.'

Adam looked down at the floor and Charlie rolled his eyes, Adam could be so annoying.

'So are you going to tell me what's going on?' Coach Orion asked.

There was no answer from Charlie or Adam.

'Fine, I'll leave it for now but if by our next session this isn't resolved Adam and Charlie you'll both be on the bench!' Coach Orion stated briskly before exiting the changing room.

'What?!' Charlie exploded. 'He can't do that!'

'I think you'll find he can.' Russ stated. Charlie glared at him. 'Sorry.' Russ said sheepishly.

'This is your fault Banksie.' Charlie snapped.

'Mine?!' Adam shouted standing up. 'You're the one who messed about with Portman and Fulton.'

'Well you're the cake eater who sat there like a wuss just looking at the floor admiring your laces!' Charlie spat back.

'Whoa guys!' Julie interjected. 'Come on calm down, surely you can sort this out?'

Charlie glared at Adam and shook his head. 'I'm going.' He stated storming out and slamming the door.

'Adam?' Julie stated.

'Just leave it yeah.' Adam said shoving his stuff in his bag before he too left.

The Ducks exchanged looks this was not good.

* * *

'Psst.' Fulton whispered to Charlie in study hall, the last period of the day.

'What?' Charlie whispered back annoyed. Fulton passed him a note which Charlie read; _You might not want too but me and you are going to talk about the Banksie situation. _Charlie smiled maliciously, looked at Fulton, and then screwed the note up in defiance.

Fulton's eyes widened in anger. 'Miss Cole.' He said raising his hand. 'Can me and Charlie please be excused to get a book from the library?'

Miss Cole raised her eyebrows warily. 'Erm yes ok but don't be too long ok.'

'Of course.' Fulton smiled before he practically dragged Charlie out of his chair.

* * *

When Fulton had dragged Charlie to the quad he sat him down to talk.

'So tell me what happened between you and Banksie then?'

'Nothing.' Charlie answered stubbornly.

'Don't give me that, you know what, it's fine if you two want to fall out but it's not fine when it affects the Ducks.'

'God it's always about the Ducks.'

'Yeah it is because you and Banksie are both Ducks and whether you like it or not that means we stick together and look out for one another. Even if that means we have to stick our noses into one another's business sometimes and even if that means we have to knock some sense into one another. So come on tell me what happened.'

'Oh it's totally stupid.' Charlie conceded.

'Always is with you pair.'

'Thanks man.' Charlie retorted half joking, half annoyed.

'You're welcome.' Fulton smirked. 'So go on...'

Charlie sighed. 'It all started yesterday I asked Banksie to help me with some hockey training you know just some man on man marking and stuff... and everything was fine until we finished.'

'Yeah.' Fulton prompted.

'So anyway we're just talking and I tell Banksie how I'm thinking of breaking up with Linda.'

'What, wait. You're breaking up with her?' Fulton asked.

Charlie rolled his eyes. 'Yes I'm breaking up with her.'

'Why? Is there someone else?' Fulton asked suspiciously.

'What? No!' Charlie answered shaking his head. 'It's just not working out.'

'Oh right.' Fulton said. 'So what's this got to do with you and Banksie?'

'Well nothing really, it's just he weirded out when I told him.'

'Ah.' Fulton replied all knowingly.

'What you know why?' Charlie asked.

'I think I have an idea...'

'Go on...' Charlie said.

'No you say first.'

Charlie eyed Fulton sceptically before giving him his take on the situation. 'I think Banksie likes Linda, but doesn't want to do anything about it cos he feels guilty cos he's my best friend and it's like breaking the rules or something stupid like that. But you know yeah it might be a bit weird at first but I'd be ok with it. I'd get used to it. I don't want me and the stupid cake eater to fall out!'

Fulton knew Charlie was way off the mark but also knew it wasn't his place to say. 'Yeah that's probably it.' He answered. 'You should speak to Banksie though.'

'Why what else do you know?' Charlie asked.

'Just speak to Banksie, Charlie.' Fulton stated.

* * *

Charlie and Fulton re-entered study hall and sat back in their seats just as the bell rang signalling the end of the period. Miss Cole eyed them as the pair of them along with the other students exited. She didn't say anything. Obviously Charlie and Fulton hadn't been to get a library book but she let it slide, they were members of the hockey team after all and it was the last class of the day.

Charlie hung back as he waited for Adam to leave the room, he was always the last out of every class whereas Charlie was always first... he was always desperate to get out of any class and back to his dorm or down to the ice rink. However this was important, Charlie knew he needed to speak to Adam and he had to confront him.

'Hey Banksie.' Charlie said softly as Adam exited the class and stepped into the corridor.

'Hey.' Adam replied.

'Look can we talk?' Charlie asked.

'Erm yeah sure I guess.' Adam replied.

'Can we go back to your room?' Charlie asked. 'It's just I know we'll be able to talk in private at yours cos Guy told me he's going out for pizza with Connie.'

Adam merely nodded as he followed Charlie to the dorms.

* * *

Adam sat on his bed as Charlie shut the door.

'Look I just wanted to say sorry.' Charlie started.

Adam looked at him in shock. 'What? Why are you sorry?'

'Because I over-reacted in practice today.'

'Look, no, I'm sorry I should have said something instead of just staring at the floor.'

'Yeah I thought you were finding your laces really interesting.' Charlie joked.

'Yeah do you know there are fifty six fibres in a strand? I counted.' Adam said smiling.

Charlie laughed. 'I guess we both over-reacted, I mean what were we arguing for anyway?'

'You're right, so are we ok?' Adam asked.

'Yeah we're cool.' Charlie answered. 'God we always fall out over stupid stuff.' He continued sitting down next to Adam. 'Now look promise me you won't freak out when I tell you this next thing.'

'Why would I freak out?' Adam asked nervously.

'Because I know.' Charlie said emphasising the word know.

Adam felt his heartbeat increase how could Charlie know he liked him?

'You... you know?' Adam stuttered. 'When... I mean... how?!'

'Look that doesn't matter, I just want you to know that it's ok, I don't mind, I mean yeah sure ok it's a little weird but really I guess I'm ok with it.'

'Really?' Adam asked totally shocked.

'Really.' Charlie answered. 'If you wanna ask Linda out it's ok.'

'What?! Why would I wanna ask Linda out?'

'Well seeing as how you like her why wouldn't you?'

'I don't like Linda.' Adam stated.

'You don't? Then why did you have a massive grin on your face when I told you I was breaking up with her?' Charlie replied.

Adam looked at the floor.

'Hey Banksie you already know how many fibres there are in your laces so answer the question.' Charlie said.

Adam looked at Charlie and sighed. 'Linda's not the one I was happy about being single...'

Charlie looked confused until it all clicked into place. 'No...' He whispered.

'Yeah.' Adam said nodding, 'I'm in love with you Charlie Conway.'


	6. Things Are About To Get Awkward

**Adam's POV**

Well Charlie hot tailed it out of the room after that confession.

What the hell was I thinking?

I mean I could have just agreed said I liked Linda – that's what I should have done had my brain been working properly.

But no, I had to go for the undying profession of love.

You know why couldn't I have just said I liked him? That would have been a little better, you know I could have managed to salvage that. You know told him later I was having a stupid moment – one too many blows to the head in hockey.

But no I said love! I told him I'm in love with him and there's no way back from that...

So yeah that's probably why he ran out of the room faster than warp speed. You thought Luis was fast well you ain't seen nothing till you've seen Charlie run out of a room after having heard his best friend is in love with him!

Things are definitely about to get awkward...


	7. Aiming for Normalcy

**Author's Note** - Another new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews as always i appreciate them soo much!

* * *

'Fulton.' Charlie shouted as he banged on Fulton and Portman's dorm room. 'Fulton, open up.' He shouted.

'Hey Charlie what's up my man.' Portman greeted Charlie as he opened the door.

'Where's Fulton?' Charlie asked stepping inside.

'Erm, I'm right here.' Fulton answered.

Charlie pointed at him. 'You knew, you knew and you didn't tell me.'

Fulton held up his hands. 'Whoa, what are you talking about?'

'You know what I'm talking about. You knew... you knew about Banksie and you didn't warn me, you know a little heads up would have been nice!' Charlie said pacing up and down.

'Oh.' Fulton said.

'Yeah oh.' Charlie retorted sarcastically.

'Erm, I don't know what's going on here but I think I'll leave you two to it.' Portman said.

'Thanks man, just give us an hour or so.' Fulton told his best friend.

'Sure, catch you later Charlie.' Portman said as he left shutting the door behind him. Charlie sat down on Portman's bed.

'So I'm guessing you spoke to Banksie then?' Fulton enquired. Charlie raised his eyebrows at Fulton. 'That's a yes then.'

'Look Fulton all I want to know is when he told you?'

Fulton looked confused. 'Banksie never told me.'

'Well then how did you know?' Charlie asked.

'I guessed. Banksie kind of has this adoration thing for you going on... it's kind of obvious.'

'Does anyone else know?' Charlie asked in horror.

'Oh no, I don't think so anyway and I've never said anything either.'

'Good, look Fulton I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything about this.'

'Of course not, this is between you and Banksie... so what are you going to do about it?' Fulton asked.

Charlie shrugged. 'I don't know I am not dealing well with this. I've never had a best friend tell me they're in love with me before.'

'What! He said he loved you?!

'Yeah.' Charlie nodded.

'Well what did you say?' Fulton asked.

Charlie looked sheepish. 'Well I didn't say anything... I kind of ran away.'

'Oh man, you and Banksie aren't going to go all weird shit on us now; are you?'

'I don't know Fulton I'm kind of freaking out here.'

'You need to talk to him.' Fulton stated.

'Oh yeah because it went so well last time.'

'Well what else are you going to do? Ignore him.' Fulton said.

Charlie closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. 'I'm gonna go break up with Linda.'

'Huh? What's that got to do with Banksie?'

'Nothing but it's the only normal aspect of my life right now.' Charlie answered.

'Right ok but then what?' Fulton asked.

Charlie took a deep breath. 'I guess we'll just have to see...'


	8. Run Like Mad

**Author's Note** – See if you can spot the Dawson's Creek reference! Lol!

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

So I broke up with Linda.

She took it better than I thought, yeah she got upset and there were tears but to be honest I think she knew it was coming so she wasn't overly shocked.

Unlike me...

I'm still in complete shock, not about Linda. That's small fry. But Banksie.

How did I not know?

How did I not see it?

How could Fulton know and yet I didn't have a clue?

Maybe I did but refused to accept it. No that's stupid, if I knew I'd have said something. But then what would I have said?

My head is screwed up! I can't get my head around it.

How can Banksie be in love with me?

I mean we've always been close but how did that go from friendship to love?

I've got the radio on and there's a song playing that seems kind of fitting right now.

_'My life is turning around, around. Every voice inside my head is telling me to run like mad.'_

Yeah I know the feeling. That's what I want to do, run but I can't.

But I know I don't know how to deal with this. There's no book that tells you what to do. This is one of those do what you feel is best situations, but I never deal well with them. Hell last time me and Banksie nearly knocked each other out.

I've got knots in my stomach and a head that's filled with never ending questions.

And we have hockey practice tomorrow...

Never have I so badly wanted to run like mad...

* * *

P.S I don't own Run Like Mad by Jann Arden and you need to assume the song was out around the time this story is set... I don't actually know when it was released lol!


	9. Taking The Fall

**Author's Note** - Another chapter thanks again for the reviews! I seriously love writing this story!

Please enjoy and don't forget to R&R!

* * *

'Right guys listen up.' Coach Orion started. 'I want to see some serious improvements in practice today ok?'

'Yes Coach.' The Ducks all answered.

'That's what I wanted to hear right now Fulton, Portman, Averman, Goldberg, Tyler and Conway I want you against Germaine, Moreau, Gaffney, Mendoza, Robertson, Wu and Banks.

The Ducks divided up into their respective teams and set about playing some hockey, Adam however was not playing at his best. He kept making the most stupid of mistakes which was beginning to annoy his teammates.

'Adam come on!' Connie shouted annoyed as she skated past him having gotten the puck back from Averman after Banks had lost it for the fourth time.

'Yeah Banksie what are you doing!' Guy shouted as he skated hard to assist Connie.

Coach Orion was watching this shambles from the bench; he shook his head in disgust before blowing the whistle for a time out.

'Banks.' Coach Orion shouted beckoning Adam to come over and talk to him. Adam skated over obediently whilst the other Ducks stood talking.

'What is going on with you today Adam? Get your head in the game ok!' Coach Orion told Adam.

Adam simply nodded before rejoining the rest of the Ducks back on the ice.

Coach Orion then blew his whistle to signal the restart of the game. Adam shook his head to try and clear it of all the fuzziness that was clouding his thoughts. Coach Orion was right he needed to focus and play like he normally did.

For a while Adam's approach worked, he looked like Banksie but as he skated around the net to accept the puck from Julie who had just made a fantastic stick save he looked towards Charlie who completely blanked him. Adam knew he shouldn't have done that. He felt like he'd been stabbed, he never knew being ignored could hurt so much. He spaced out, totally numb. It was at this point that Fulton came up to him and whipped the puck away from him. Adam felt his wrist wrench as his stick was forced from his hand. He cried out in pain.

'Oh man.' He yelled grabbing his wrist. Fulton and the other Ducks, except Charlie, skated straight over to him.

'Shit man – I'm sorry are you ok?' Fulton asked worriedly.

'Yeah no, it's fine, it's my fault.' Adam whispered clutching his wrist. He looked again at Charlie who was on the other side of the rink. Charlie looked at the floor sheepishly. He couldn't bear to see the look of hurt in Adam's eyes and the disappointment in the eyes of the Ducks. Charlie knew he was being an idiot but he couldn't force himself to check if Adam was ok, it was too weird right now. It killed him though. Charlie was always right by Adam's side whenever he got hurt. It wasn't like him to not be the first to check if Adam was ok.

Coach Orion skated over to check on Adam, he took his wrist and checked it out.

'It's ok Coach.' Adam said rotating it to emphasise his point. 'Honest.'

Coach Orion raised his eyebrows. 'Adam seriously what is wrong you today? You're not with it, is this because of you and...' He cut off as he looked over at Charlie.

Adam immediately jumped in to deny the accusation. 'Oh no, no... I was just up late, I had a ton of homework to do and I forgot about an essay, I just... I'm just tired that's all honest.'

Coach Orion looked at Adam suspiciously. 'Hmm, well I appreciate the dedication to your school work Adam but you need to plan your time more effectively ok and not let your school work affect your hockey right?'

'Yes Coach.' Adam stated.

'Right ok let's play hockey. Averman, Guy face off lets go.' Coach Orion said.

Adam watched as Averman and Guy went to the centre of the ice to take the face off. Guy pushed Averman to the ice and won the puck. That was as much as Adam saw because after that he just began to skate around aimlessly. He had no sense of what he was doing because he was only thinking about Charlie. His head wasn't in the game. His head wasn't really in anything. He was confused and worrying about whether Charlie would ever speak to him again.

Adam was thinking all this when it happened...

He wasn't paying attention so he didn't see Guy sail the puck towards him...

He didn't see Portman skating towards him ready to take the puck away from him...

The first he knew was when he was broken from his daze by shouts from Connie and Guy to look out.

But by then it was too late.

He wasn't prepared.

So when Portman checked him into the boards he went down hard...

Slammed into the side of the rink...

And then everything went black...


	10. Now I Know

'Oh my god Adam.' Julie yelled. All of the Ducks rushed over to Adam who was lying on the ice motionless. Charlie stood on the other side of the rink in shock watching the scene unfold.

'Banksie I'm sorry.' Portman babbled. 'Come on get up... please... man he wasn't looking.' Portman said to no-one in particular. 'I didn't realise it until it was too late, god if I'd known I never would have hit him so hard.'

'I know Portman, its ok.' Fulton said putting his arm around Dean to reassure him. The rest of the Ducks nodded in agreement.

'Come on clear out everyone, give him some space.' Coach Orion shouted as he skated over to Adam.

Charlie carried on watching in horror, his heart was in his mouth and he felt physically sick. Finally his friendship instinct kicked in. He skated straight over to Adam and started pushing through everyone to get to him. Charlie kneeled on the ice, threw off his helmet and gloves, took off Adam's gloves and then grabbed his hand. He didn't care who saw.

'Cake eater, come on you ok?' Charlie asked nervously.

'Charlie come on give him some space.' Coach Orion said soothingly. Charlie looked at Coach Orion pleadingly but also with a resolute determination in his eyes. Coach Orion let Charlie stay by Adam's side.

'Cake eater, come on. You're not a drama queen.' Charlie joked with tears in his eyes.

It was as if the emotion stirred Adam because with those words he began to come round. Coach Orion took off his helmet.

'I'm sorry Charlie.' Adam said weakly.

Charlie's eyes washed with relief. 'Shut up Adam.' He smiled squeezing his hand.

'Ok guys.' Coach Orion said. 'Practice is over, go get changed and I'll be in to talk to you later.' The Ducks skated off whilst Charlie lingered by Adam's side.' You too Charlie' Coach Orion said.

'But...'

'You can talk later, I want to get Adam checked out. You can see him later.'

Charlie squeezed Adam's hand one last time before skating off to join the rest of the Ducks in the changing room. Coach Orion helped Adam up from the floor.

'Come on Adam let's get you sorted...'

* * *

'So what's going on between you and Banksie then?' Averman asked Charlie.

Charlie looked at him and sighed. 'Stuff.'

'Oh stuff.' Averman retorted sarcastically.

'Yeah stuff... look it's complicated.'

'Well you'd better get it sorted.' Connie snapped. 'I hate all of this weirdness.'

Charlie put his arm around Connie's shoulder. 'I'm sorry; I promise we will sort it out.' He gave her a hug before looking at all of the Ducks. 'I'm sorry guys I know it's been weird lately.'

No one disagreed.

'Well thanks for disagreeing.' Charlie joked.

The Ducks smiled.

'We appreciate the apology Charlie.' Julie smiled. 'Just sort things with Adam ok.'

Everyone nodded.

'Ok.' Charlie stated.

The Ducks continued getting changed when Coach Orion came in.

'How's Banksie?' Charlie asked concerned.

Coach Orion looked at him. 'He's fine.'

The Ducks sighed with relief.

'The school nurse has checked him out and thinks he's ok but she's had him sent to hospital just to be sure. But he's going to be fine.'

'Thank god.' Charlie said sitting down.

'Yeah it could have been a lot worse.' Coach Orion stated. 'If nothing else you should all have learnt about the importance of concentration and the importance of team unity today.'

Everyone nodded sheepishly, Charlie especially.

'There is no place for petty squabbles on the ice, you either leave them outside the changing room or you don't play. I don't want anyone on my team compromising the safety of their teammates ok?'

'Yes Coach.'

'Practice was a mess and I don't want to see that again. If there are any problems you talk about them and sort them out!'

The Ducks nodded.

'Ok so we'll draw a line under this but I never want to see this again ok?'

There was more head nodding from the Ducks.

'Now our next practice is Monday and I expect to see a vast improvement.' Coach Orion finished as he walked over to the bulletin board and posted the team list for their game on Sunday. 'Be the Ducks I know you can be. Remember Ducks fly together.' He stated before exiting.

Charlie walked over to the board and scanned the team sheet. His name along with Banks' was absent, he wasn't surprised but he also didn't care.

He could finally see it now.

Why he'd been so mad when Banks had joined the Varsity team. Why he cared so much whenever Adam got hurt.

He knew what he had to do.

What he wanted to do.

And as he looked over at Fulton, Fulton knew it too...


	11. Time to Face the Music

**Adam's POV**

I don't really know what happened in practice. I guess I'd been so hurt by Charlie blanking me that I just spaced out... stopped paying attention because the next thing I heard was someone shouting look out before I saw Portman charging right at me. Man did I pay for the lapse in concentration because next thing I knew I hit the ice.

Hard.

And everything went black.

I must have been knocked out because after that all I can remember was hearing Charlie telling me to come on. I was so shocked that he was anywhere near me that all I could think about was apologising to him. He just told me to shut up but he squeezed my hand and called me Adam so I think he must have been really worried. At least I hope he was. He did seem worried, or maybe I just imagined it in my confused state.

After that I got taken to hospital which was so not what I wanted. All the drama and fuss. If I'd had my way I'd have just crawled into my bed but no I had to get checked out. It was insisted.

As it turns out I'm physically fine. No broken bones. No cuts, sprains or bruises. I've just got a slight bump on my head –you'd think with all the protective gear we have to wear I'd have managed to avoid that, but no I'm apparently going to have a lump the size of an egg on my head for the next couple of days.

Could I be any lamer?

So yeah that's the grand total of the drama. I know how that ended. Physically Adam Banks is fine. Mentally... well phew.

I guess you could say I'm a mess because I feel really strange. I still don't know how things are gonna go with Charlie. I don't know if we're ever gonna be friends again. Part of me wants to see him, see where we stand. Sort it out. The other part of me just wants to leave Eden Hall and the Ducks. Forget about it all. Oh god that's me being melodramatic I must be feeling a bit better if that part of me is back! If this wasn't my life and if it wasn't so depressing I'd be laughing because there's no way I could ever leave the Ducks.

They mean too much to me.

Charlie means too much to me.

I guess I'm just going to have to go back and face the music. Coach Orion is picking me up soon so it'll give me some time to think about what I'm going to say. What I'm going to do. It'll give me time to prepare for Coach's lecture too. Maybe he'll go easy on me considering I just got KO'd. Not likely.

God I'm getting a headache just thinking about it.

Yeah it's definitely time to face the music...


	12. Making the First Move

Coach Orion parked his car just outside the Eden Hall dorms where Guy was stood outside on the car park waiting for Coach Orion and Adam to arrive.

'Hey cake eater.' Guy smiled as Adam got out of the car. 'You ok?'

Adam smiled. 'I'm good, I don't think I requested a meet and greet babysitting service though.' He joked.

'I asked him to be here to make sure you got back to the dorms ok.' Coach Orion said.

'I wanted to be here though.' Guy stated emphatically. 'All the Ducks did, but apparently you've gotta have some peace and quiet.'

'That's right.' Coach Orion answered. 'Now Guy keep an eye on him and if you need anything contact the school nurse ok.'

'Sure thing Coach.' Guy answered.

'You get some rest Adam.' Coach Orion said looking at him.

'I will and thanks Coach.' Adam replied appreciatively.

'You're welcome it's going to be ok.' Coach Orion finished before driving off.

'So can you walk?' Guy teased, gently knocking Adam with his shoulder.

Adam laughed. 'Yeah just about.' He replied.

'Come on let's go to our room, just promise me you won't collapse on me or anything.' Guy continued teasing as they made their way to the dorms.

* * *

Guy opened the door to their dorm and followed Adam inside. He closed the door behind them.

'So did Coach Orion give you a lecture?' Guy asked as he sat down on his bed.

'No he was pretty good actually he just talked to me about stuff. I think he'll give me one tomorrow though.' Adam answered sitting down on his bed.

There was a knock on the door.

'I'll get it stay sitted.' Guy said smiling getting up. He opened the door to reveal the whole of the Ducks team gathered outside with a get well soon balloon and a chocolate cake, which had cake eater and a smiley face iced on it in white icing.

'Banksie!' They all shouted. 'We love you preppy. Get well soon!'

Adam laughed. 'I'm not even ill, I'm fine, but thanks it means a lot you guys.' And it did Adam had never felt more loved.

'Yeah well it was all Charlie's idea.' Russ said as the Ducks all squeezed into the room.

Charlie smiled at Adam shyly and Adam smiled back.

'Well thanks.' Adam said. 'So you guys really missed me for all of the, oh... three hours I was gone for.' He joked.

Everyone laughed.

'We missed you more than a cowboy would miss his horse.' Dwayne said in his Texan drawl.

The Ducks rolled their eyes and sniggered.

'What?!' Dwayne asked obliviously causing yet more laughter from the Ducks.

* * *

After much eating of the chocolate cake, chatting and giggling the Ducks had sat down to watch a movie. Charlie looked over at Adam who was fast asleep.

'Hey guys I think it's time we went.' Charlie gestured in Adam's direction. 'Let him get some sleep.'

'Yeah you're right come on let's go... get out.' Guy said getting up laughing as he opened the door to his and Adam's dorm.

Charlie took Guy aside. 'Erm hey I was wondering you know if I could stay keep an eye on him. I kinda want to talk to him.' Charlie asked quietly.

'Oh right.' Guy replied.

'Ooh I know, we can go bowling and get some pizza.' Connie enthused.

'Ooh yeah.' The Ducks answered.

Charlie mouthed thanks at Connie who was holding the door open for the Ducks. Connie smiled at Charlie and then put her hand into Guy's.

'Right well ok, just be nice yeah?' Guy requested. 'We'll be back in a couple of hours.' He finished before leaving and closing the door.

Charlie looked around the room and then at Adam's bedside table. There was a picture of him and Adam at the Junior Goodwill Games with their arms around each other smiling, the picture had been taken just after they'd won the final. It was the same picture that Charlie had in his room. He picked it up and looked at it. He'd never noticed before but Adam was smiling at him. Charlie rolled his eyes as he placed the picture back down.

God he'd been so blind.

'Where'd everybody go?' Adam asked yawning.

'Oh hey you're awake – you were pretty zonked.' Charlie replied.

'Yeah so where is everyone?' Adam asked again.

'They went for a game of bowling and pizza.' Charlie answered.

'Oh and you drew the short straw and had to stay.' Adam retorted sarcastically.

'Something like that.' Charlie joked. He sat down on the bed. 'Can we talk?' He asked.

'This exchange of words we're having – it's called talking.' Adam joked.

'Shut up cake eater. I mean really talk.'

'Go on then.' Adam said.

'Man this is really hard you know. I'm sorry I was wrong and totally out of order for running out on you yesterday. I just didn't know how to deal with it. This is all new to me.' Charlie stuttered.

''Well I'm sorry too. I did kind of spring it on you I know that can't have been easy. Adam replied.

Charlie smiled. 'You could say that.'

'So can we be friends again?' Adam asked.

Charlie looked surprised at the question. 'Ad, we never stopped.'

'It kinda felt like it.' Adam replied with a hurt look in his eyes.

Charlie hated that look. 'Look Adam we will always be friends. We'll get past this.' He answered honestly.

'So where do we go from here? What do we do now?' Adam asked.

Charlie took a deep breath. 'This.' He said before placing his lips against Adam's and kissing him.

'What are you doing?' Adam asked in shock when the kiss had ended.

Charlie cocked his head awkwardly. 'Making the first move.' He laughed. 'I guess I still haven't got the hang of the concept.'

'You know you're supposed to make me make it.' Adam teased.

'Well I would have but...'

Adam cut Charlie off by kissing him. He smiled. 'Now that's more like it.' Adam said before kissing Charlie again...


	13. Epilogue

**Author's Note** - Soo this is actually the end of the story! I can't believe it, i've had sooo much fun writing this! I'm kinda sad it's ending but thank you to all of you who reviewed and i hope you enjoy the final chapter!

Thank you again!

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

So I'm lying on Adam's bed, with him snuggled into my t-shirt and you know what it doesn't feel weird. It feels right. I never knew something like this could make me so happy but it has. I mean don't get me wrong I'm completely and utterly scared out of my mind but it's a good scared, you know? There are going to be a lot of firsts with Adam but that's the thing they're with Adam and we're going to experience them together. It's taken us a while to get to this point and a LOT of arguments, which have been so hard because I hate arguing with Ad, but one good thing has come out of it – us. It may have taken us a LOT of drama and immense weirdness but we're together and we're going to take it slowly because this is incredibly new and different for both of us but I know it's going to be ok!

We're going to be ok!

We'll show our faces at the game tomorrow, show Duck unity, cheer them on but then we'll go.

Maybe even have a little Charlie and Adam time together... maybe even go on, dare I say it a date. See another positive from all of the arguments. We don't have to play in the game tomorrow so we get to spend some time together.

So yeah whilst things have totally changed, it's going to be ok.

And as Adam buries his face further into my t-shirt and I drape my arm around his stomach and smile at him I've never been so glad to have made the first move.

Yeah we're going to be ok...

**Adam's POV**

So me and Charlie watched the end of the film – funnily enough it was a Disney classic, Beauty and the Beast, it had to be Julie's choice she's a sap for a happy ending. And now I'm snuggled into Charlie's t-shirt. Who would have ever thought that would happen? When he kissed me it felt like a million fireworks had gone off – I'd dreamt about that moment but never thought it would ever actually happen. Believe me that thinking time in the hospital didn't really come in handy. I never thought Charlie would kiss me or even that I'd kiss him. But I'm so glad I did because I have never been this happy. I thought I might have imagined it, the kiss, at first. I wondered if I was still concussed. I kept telling myself you're gonna wake up any second Adam and Charlie's gonna be gone – but you know I don't think I could even dream about being this happy.

I bury my head further into Charlie's t-shirt and he drapes his arm around my stomach and smiles at me.

It's not a dream.

Charlie is here.

And we're together.

This isn't a Disney movie.

But I've got a feeling I'm going to get my happily ever after!


End file.
